dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Return of Them
Return of Them là bản mở rộng miễn phí của Don't Starve Together. Nó được phát hành như một "Chuỗi Cập Nhật", có nghĩa là thêm các tính năng và thay đổi trò chơi theo cùng đường lối với A New Reign. Giống như trước đó, Return of Them ''bắt đầu dưới dạng beta. Bản cập nhật đầu tiên, ''Turn of Tides, bắt đầu giai đoạn beta vào ngày 16/5/2019.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update Posted on May 16, 2019. Trong khi dự định ban đầu là được phát hành chính thức vào ngày 20 tháng 6, 2019, nhưng sau đó đã bị trì hoãn Return of Them Status Update Posted on June 14, 2019. tới ngày 15 tháng 8, 2019.Forums Update: Return of Them - Turn of Tides is coming next week! Posted on August 9, 2019. Bản cập nhật thứ 2, Salty Dog, có bản beta bắt đầu từ 12 tháng 9 năm 2019 Woodie Character Update Next Week + News! Posted on September 6, 2019. và phát hành chính thức vào ngày 3 tháng 10 năm 2019.Game Update - 371739 Posted on October 3, 2019. Bản cập nhật thứ 3, Hook, Line and Inker sẽ bắt đầu giai đoạn Beta vào đầu tháng 11 nằm 2019Hallowed Nights and Wurt available October 24th! (And more!) Posted on October 18, 2019.Game Update - 379886 Posted on November 14, 2019. và phát hành chính thức vào ngày 12 tháng 12 năm 2019.Winter's Feast + Hook, Line & Inker coming Dec. 12th! (And more!) Posted on December 5, 2019.Return of Them - Hook, Line and Inker + Winter's Feast now available Posted on December 12, 2019. Mô Tả Chính Thức Âm mưu của Charlie đã xuất hiện trong đầu khi ả hướng sự chú ý về phía bầu trời - và thực thể bí ẩn đang chờ đợi ở đó. Những kẻ sinh tồn của chúng ta sẽ bị buộc phải đối mặt với những điều quái dị, đánh sợ ngoài tầm hiểu biết của họ. Tuy nhiên đây có thể là một bức màn mới, tâm trí và chân trời của họ sẽ được mở rộng dưới ánh sáng siêu phàm của mặt trăng cổ đại. Tính Năng Trong Return of Them, Đại Dương đã hoàn toàn được làm lại để tạo nên một khu vực mới có thể ra vào bằng thuyền có thể chứa nhiều người chơi. Các tính năng của bản mở rộng này bao gồm: Thể Giới * Các Quần Xã cho Đảo Mặt Trăng ** Quần Đảo Trăng ** Hồ Nguyệt Quang ** Rừng Nguyệt Quang ** Mỏ Mặt Trăng ** Bờ Biển Đá * Hải Quỳ * Mảnh Thuyền Vỡ * Đài Thiên Tinh ** Đế Thiên Tinh ** Cầu Thiên Tinh ** Tượng Thần Thiên Tinh * Vết Nứt Thiên Thể * Cây Gỗ Mục * Tạo Hình Bí Ẩn * Hồ Nước Nóng * Pha Lê Trăng * Mỏ Muối Biển * Hài Cốt Biển * Núi Đá Biển * Hang Nhện Hỏng * Bùn Biển Cơ Chế * Thẻ chế tạo mới: Thẻ Đi Biển * Chèo thuyền và căng buồm ra khơi trên Thuyền chứa được nhiều người chơi. * Đồng Hồ Khai Sáng (hay được biết đến là Điểm Điên Rồ) * Sóng * Câu Cá Biển Mobs * Chuột Carrot * Cá Xì Gà * Cá Biển Sâu * Cá Voi Một Sừng * Sinh Vật Vô Định * Chó Săn Kinh Dị * Malbatross * Bướm Đêm * Cánh Cụt Băng * Mothling * Hải Âu Cổ Rụt * Kỳ Nhông * Nhện Biến Dị * Mực Ống Thực Vật * Tảo Biển * Cây Nguyệt Phong * Bụi Quả Đá * Biển thể của Cành Con Vật Dụng/Kiến Trúc * Thẻ Đi Biển ** Thuyền Ván ** Mái Chèo ** Chèo Gỗ Mục ** Ván Sửa Thuyền ** Cuộn Dây Neo ** Buồm ** Bộ Bánh Lái ** Bản Phác Mỏ Neo ** Buồm Cánh ** Thùng Thiếc Đi Câu * Khả Chế ** Bom Ngâm ** Mũ Cá Xì Gà ** Vải Lông ** Pháo Sáng ** Cưa Bóng Bẩy ** Rìu Bóng Bẩy ** Bản Phác Bướm Đêm ** Bản Phác "Mặt Trăng" ** Thùng Muối ** Muối Nêm ** Vòng Hoa Tảo ** Thùng Suy Ngẫm ** Cần Câu Biển ** Cân Bỏ Túi ** Bể Trưng Bày Cá ** Thùng Dụng Cụ * Thực phẩm ** Tảo Bẹ sống, nướng và khô ** Thịt Cá Nhỏ sống và chín ** Cá Sống và Cá Hầm ** Trái Cây Đá sống, chín và nướng ** Hoa Nguyệt Phong ** Cánh Bướm Đêm * Công thức nấu ăn mới ** Cơm Cuộn California ** Súp Mướp Tây Hải Sản ** Surf 'n' Turf * Phiếu Mẫu * Thân Tảo Bẹ * Vỏ Cá Xì Gà * Gỗ Mục Mảnh * Sừng Cá Voi * Mỏ Malbatross * Lông Malbatross * Đá Vụn Trăng * Muối Tinh * Mầm Cây Đá * Cá Thối và Miếng Cá Thối * Đất ** Đất Hố Mặt Trăng ** Đất Đá Biển Tùy chỉnh/Thay đổi nội dung hiện có * Bàn Thợ Gốm giờ đây chấp nhận Đá Vụn Trăng là một khối điêu khắc, cho phép các Quân Cờ có thể làm từ vật liệu này * Lông Măng có thể dùng để làm nhiên liệu đốt, cùng với Lông Malbatross. * Cá sẽ thay đổi thành Cá Nước Ngọt và sẽ còn sống khi câu lên, chúng không còn có thể gộp mà sẽ chiếm một chỗ trong hành trang với mỗi con do có trọng lượng riêng. Lươn cũng còn sống và không thể gộp với cùng lý do tương tự. Chúng giờ sẽ hỏng rồi trở tành Miếng Cá Nhỏ Thối và Cá Thối thay vì trở thành Thối thông thường. * Nồi Hầm giờ sẽ phân biệt những giá trị cá khác nhau: Cá Nước Ngọt và cá nhỏ giờ sẽ có 0.5 giá trị cá trong khi cá trung bình và cá lớn sẽ có 1 giá trị cá. Do đó, các công thức nấu trong Nồi Hầm yêu cầu cá giờ được điều chỉnh phù hợp: Cá Que, Tacos Cá và Canh Cá Hầm cần 0,5 cá, Cá Cuộn Ham cần 1 cá và Gỏi Hải Sản cần 2 cá. Version History Bên lề * Bản dịch tiếng Trung chính thức của Return of Them là 旧神归来, có nghĩa là "sự trở lại của Thần Lão." Điều này có thể ám chỉ rằng chúng là một tham chiếu đến Cthulu Mythos. một vũ trụ giả tưởng. [https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404405719943217214 The Chinese Return of Them Update] post by Klei-Weibo account. Posted on Aug 16, 2019. Thư viện ảnh Don't Starve Together Return of Them - Turn Of Tides Launch Trailer Don't Starve Together Return of Them - Salty Dog Update Trailer Don't Starve Together Return of Them - Hook, Line & Inker Update Trailer DST Turn of Tides Announcement Promo.png|Một ảnh quảng cáo kèm theo thông báo ra mắt của cập nhật Turn of Tides. Lên kết ngoài en:Return_of_Them